


sometimes i just can't explain (all the ways you devastate me)

by explosionshark



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, No one dies AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosionshark/pseuds/explosionshark
Summary: “It’s almost like you want to see me fall on my ass in front of girls.”
-
Emma's a really bad wingman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm taking prompts again. This one was emrey + "Last time I ask you for a favor!” sent in by [Riley](http://nbjupiter.tumblr.com/), an awesome artist/overall really cool person.
> 
> Title from the lyrics of "The Tension and the Terror" by Straylight Run.
> 
> (No Killer AU)

“Oh my _god,_ ” Audrey groans, kicking the door shut behind them with probably unintended force. The walls shake a bit and Emma winces, imagining Mr. Jensen’s severe frown. There was a reason they never spent time at Audrey’s house when they were younger; the man _hated_ loud noises. He especially hated the notion of Audrey abusing his property.

She’s jolted off that train of thought by the sneaker that goes flying past her, hitting the wall with a dull _thunk._ She catches the second shoe Audrey tosses, placing it gently on the ground to spare Mr. Jensen the headache and them the interruption.

“That’s the _last_ time I ask you for a favor,” Audrey whines, sprawled on her back on the bed, eyes scrunched shut in frustration, socked feet kicking adorably into the air.

Emma laughs, kicking off her own shoes and sliding belly-first onto the bed besides Audrey. “C’mon, it wasn’t that bad.”

“Emma,” Audrey breathes, and sure, the context is all wrong but Emma’s stomach still twists hearing Audrey say her name like that. She shifts on the bed, grateful that Audrey’s gaze is still locked on the ceiling, unable to see whatever goofy look had just flitted across Emma’s face. “I love you, dude, you know that but you’re the _worst wingman in the world._ I should have got Riley to lend me Noah for the night.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Emma says, pressing her palm to her chest in outrage, trying to ignore the way her heartbeat picks up under her fingertips when Audrey meets her gaze on the bed. “It didn’t go _that_ bad.”

“You told her I that I write poetry in Tolkien elvish _,_ ” Audrey groans, pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes briefly before dropping her arms flat at her sides.

“What? It’s cool, it makes you sound sensitive,” Emma says, grinning wider than Audrey’s glare suggests she should, not quite able to keep the laughter out of her voice. ”Besides, it’s true!“

“It _was_ true! In 7th grade! Like _two times_ ,” Audrey protests, which is a lie because it was definitely at least three. She raises herself onto her elbows to look Emma in the face and finally cracks, smiling despite herself. She shakes her head with a huff of laughter, “It’s almost like you _want_ to see me fall on my ass in front of girls.”

And that isn’t quite the truth, but it’s not exactly a lie either.

And it’s been months since Emma ended things with Will, weeks since Audrey broke up with Rachel. Weeks of hinting and pining and gently sabotaging Audrey’s romantic ventures without her. A dozen increasingly date-like outings with Audrey apparently no closer to getting a clue than she was when this all started.

And maybe it’s exasperation, or the three peach wine coolers she just put away at the party, or the way the collar of Audrey’s shirt is way off on her shoulder, the hard line of her clavicle jutting up from under smooth, pale skin like a landing strip for kisses, but Emma finds herself leaning in instead of away this time.

“Maybe I just don’t want to see you go home with someone else,” she says, and means it to be light-hearted, teasing; but her voice is too low and serious in the quiet of the room for her to pass this off as a joke.

The smile slides right off Audrey’s face, brows dipping low the way the corners of her mouth do. It’s the face she always makes when the information she’s hearing doesn’t line-up with what she thinks she knows: ready to argue but still trying to figure out _how_ to. Which is not a conducive attitude to bring to this kind of conversation.

So, Emma leans in, because not even Audrey could argue with a kiss. The lack of nuance is astounding, vital, and probably the only thing that’s blunt enough to work after weeks of subtler tactics. And because if she doesn’t do it now, she’ll never work up the nerve again.

Except maybe she’s been reading this wrong from the get go. Just because Audrey had feelings for her _once,_ ages ago, doesn’t mean that she still does now. Just because Audrey’s attracted to girls doesn’t mean she’s attracted to Emma. Maybe the lack of reaction to the hints Emma had been dropping was really just a rejection too subtle for her to pick up on.

She freezes.

An inch away from Audrey’s lips, leaning over her on the bed in her room, buzzed and terrified and hopeful, she freezes because maybe Audrey doesn’t want this.

Only, the slow exhale that slides from Audrey’s parted lips feels like she wants this. The tightening of the bed sheets beneath them when Audrey’s fist clenches and _pulls_ feels like she wants this. The deliberate downward drift of her eyelids when she leans in to meet Emma’s mouth feels like she wants this.

The kiss is gentler, more cautious than Emma had imagined it would be. Soft. Not just the feeling of Audrey’s lips, fuller than Will’s, but the pressure, just barely there. It feels less like a kiss and more like a question. Emma’s heart is pounding and she doesn’t know what to do with her hands and she’s scared for this to end because she’s tutored Audrey in math enough to know that sometimes they end up with different answers for the same question.

Emma keeps her eyes shut after Audrey finally pulls back and keeps them that way until she feels the pads of Audrey’s fingers swipe down her cheek, settling at the curve of her jaw.

“So,” Audrey says. That’s _all_ she says, but at least she says it soft. At least she’s still touching Emma.

“Yeah,” Emma agrees.

“Okay,” Audrey nods and leans back in.

There’s no question in this kiss, just force and tongue and _want_ and Emma’s glad they’re on the same page.

**Author's Note:**

> hey look! it's [my tumblr!!!](http://explosionshark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
